Misery
by LostPhantomhive13
Summary: Based just before Tenth Grade Bleeds, just an idea that I got one evening, give me a break, I was half asleep when I wrote it. First Chronicles of Vladimir Tod fanfic ever, so tell me what you think...I'll change the summary when I can think of one...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I need to update my other stories, but I wanted to try my hand at a Chronicles of Vladimir Tod fanfic piece, since I'm really into the series.. If it sucks, tell me. Honestly, I need to know this kind of stuff so I know what fandoms I can actually write for without the characters being hugely OOC. **

**But anyways...the story,**

**Vlad P.O.V.**

I was awoke by the all too familiar sound of Henry's monolouge, directed at the game he was playing. I couldn't remember falling asleep, but when I was awake enough, I noticed that I was on the couch in the living room. I watched my best friend for a moment before rolling my eyes and standing up, stretching. Henry must have noticed that I was awake because he paused the game and turned to face me. "Have a good nap?"he asked, sounding nearly sincere. "Woulda been better if you hadn't woke me up by arguing with a game."I said, smirking. Henry grabbed a pillow and chucked it at me, smiling good naturedly. See, this is why I was friends with Henry; he knew when I was just messing around. And I guess it didn't hurt that he wasn't all that freaked out about me being half-vampire, either. We could always joke about it, and nobody ever picked up on it. He seemed to notice where my train of thought was and watched me carefully, I knew that my reaction must be relatively entertaining for him. This was pretty normal, I guess. He knew all my secrets, even without telepathy like I had, and he was always there. He knows how I used to cut during that first few months after the death of my parents, and he kept that a secret from Aunt Nelly, thankfully, or she would've freaked. He also knew just how irritated I could get before I wanted revenge on someone. He's seen me beyond my limit plenty of times. He was my best friend, at least that's how I always thought of it. Henry had shifted his attention to the wall behind me. Apparently he was kinda telepathic when it came to what I was thinking. I watched him, sitting down beside him. "So, what made you start an arguement with the game?"I asked, mostly to distract him. He smiled and launced straight into a detailed description. I bust out laughing after a moment. He glared unhappily at me. "What are you laughing at?"he asked. I shook my head. "Sometimes you are so much like Joss."I said but then froze. "Not in that perspective thought."i added, knowing that Henry was still mad at his cousin for the little staking incident. Yep, ninth grade year totally sucked. Thankfully it was at the beginning of tenth grade right now. Henry nodded. "I know what you mean, Vlad. I know you weren't thinking when you said that either."he said, going back to the game. I watched him before shaking my head. "No, I wasn't. I mean it's kinda normal for people to want to kill me now so I don't think about it. Sorry, Henry, didn't really mean to compare you to Joss."I said. Henry nodded, his attention focused on the television screen. Oh great, I've got him mad at me now..

**Henry P.O.V.**

Vlad had fallen asleep on the couch about two hours ago, he was probably exahuasted. I'd stayed the night last night and he had been up ever half hour from the nightmares that had been brought back by Joss staking him. I paused the game when I heard the couch shift and turned to look at him. After I threw a pillow at him, he must have got to thinking because he looked distant. I could almost hear what he was thinking just because of his expressions. I haven't seen a more priceless look on his face since he bit me when we were eight, unknowingly(until eigth grade, that is) making me his drudge. But I kept that thought to myself, knowing he wouldn't be reading my thoughts right now when he was so caught up in his own. I could tell when his thoughts shifted to the past few yers since his parents had died. I felt sorry for him, and I really hoped he wouldn't go back to cutting so I wouldn't have to hide it from Nelly and my parents again. I shifted my gaze to the wall for a moment before he asked me why I had decided to argue with the game. He cut me off, saying I was so like Joss sometimes. I ignored what he said next and went back to the game, not really happy with him for compairing me to the jerk. He seemed to notice and let his apology go, instead sitting back down and watching the screen with feigned interest. I glanced back at him after a while, deciding to put it past us, knowing that he'd need my help this year since Otis was going away in search of a ritual. I turned the game station off and turned back to my friend. He picked up on the fact that he was forgiven and half smiled.

**Alright, first chapter's done.. Was it okay? Should I continue, or just trash the idea? **


	2. AN

**Alright, I got some good feedback from the first chapter, so I guess that I add this story to the list of ones I have to update. But I appreciate the reviews and constructive critisism.**

**But as of right now, I am putting this on hold for a short while since I have accepted a challenge for a story. One of my friends gave me the challenge and I love the challenges they give me even if they don't write. So check that out as well in the meantime if you like Harry Potter verse even just a bit. It's called Everything Changes. It's a family/hurt/comfort story with the characters Harry P. and Remus L. Until I can get that closer to complete, my other stories are on hold. **

**Sorry, but please bear with me here. I will try my best to have a new chapter finished for you, Marauders honor.**

**-His Wolf Girl 13**


End file.
